youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Oyaya/Future Young Justice members
As we all know......well most of us , that the animeted series isn't 100% true to the comics and the includes the team roster. But am assuming that they changed the roster because of the backrounds that tied these young heroes togather , the whole sidkick thing . But what am hoping for is that if and when the team expands they don't follow the "you must be a sidkick to join the club " trend , and with that here who i think might be introduced in future epsiodes and seasons 1.Wonder girl , i don't see how she could not be introduced in the series as she was a founding member and just happens to be .....not sidkick or protege.....but inspired by wonder woman . so i think soon or later we will get to see her i don't know if we'll see her in a cameo or a future main role as the replacement of Artemis or M'gann. I'll go on by saying that the only reason she wasn't introduced as a main member from the start is that there wasn't room for her , M'gann was the parky new girl do gooder blond(or red head ) that in love with the loner of the group while there already a boy thats in love with her ( cyclops, marvel girl and wolverine love triangle anyone ?......we'll you can't really call it that since she's oblivous to kid flash's affection ). And Artemis the untrust worthy underdog who we all think is the mole ( my vote for the mole goes to the parky blond ) but will prove to be a valueable member of the team before the season's over (also shes blond ) so that leaves no room for wonder girl ....yet. 2.Risk aka Cody Driscoll , now here is why i think the D-class teen hero would make a great member of the team:(to skip my rant on Aqualad, Robin, Kid flash and Super boy please scroll to the next paragraph ) to be frank every body on the team has a stick up there back side ....let me break it down . you know my feelings on the girls (look above) so let me be skip to the boys .Aqualad is the text book team leader , always thinking and talking practical and no sense of humor. i still like him and the same goes for robin well... i hate the stupid luagh and in down time he got jealous because Batman wanted to talk to Aqualad Alone ...........Really? anyways it ruined Robin for me. Kid flash ya i guess you could say he's funny (i don't and am 16 and was voted class clone ),i just don't like him or his corny jokes or his personality at all from the start and if that wasn't enough the way he treated Artemis was soo horrible as if you it was her fault speedy wanted to leave, and don't even get me started on the the magic episode , made me wanna jump in the tv and strangle him (who the hell is so stubborn).And then theres super boy .....2 words : Daddy Issues , oh and too much testosterone. OK so am gonna come out and say it , i don't know his pesonality or his powers but i did read this kids history . If the writers rewrite this character and give him the humble, hero-innocent, googy and a ready to learn personality that would make the team complete and not to mention seeing his origin on tv would be something. and not to mention it would be different to see him being mentored by his teamated and not some famous superhero who's standers everyone expects him to live up to , who knows maybe it'll make him the first male teenager on this show that i actually like ,other than aqualad) well those two are my guesses what are yours? P.S i know i said some nasty stuff about what might be your favorite characters on the show so i didn't mean to make anyone feel bad ,those are some thing about the characters that stick out. for me they make me fall out of interest with that character , you may like the character for those thing who knows , anyways if you feel like you have to reply to what i said above please do so with facts and not hate and stupid words, becuase bashing on a character in a tv show is one thing and bashing on real person is another. thank you. Category:Blog posts